Real Emotion
by Ukeboi88
Summary: GaaraxNaruto songfic. Seperated by distance, two lovers long to see each other as they are caught up in the world of real emotion. Contains fluff. Based on the lyrics of Real Emotion from FFX2. Please review!


Yay, my first attempt at a yaoi songfic! This one uses the song "Real Emotion" from the opening of Final Fantasy X-2. This is the American version, sung by the wonderful Jade Villalon from Sweetbox. I cut out a few pieces of the "What can I do for you?" chorus because they weren't necessary. Song lyrics are in _italics_. Also, this cheerfully ignores any semblance of timeline or canon in favor of the awesomeness that is GaaNaru. Lastly, I don't own the song, anything related to Final Fantasy, or anything related to Naruto. Enjoy and please review!

* * *

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_I can hear you_

Uzumaki Naruto stared through the window of his tiny apartment and sighed heavily. The beautiful full moon did nothing to ease his heartache; rather it made him feel worse for having no one to enjoy it with. 'Where are you? Are you ok? I miss you.' the blond thought, sinking back down into the relative comfort of his bed. He quickly dropped off into a restless sleep, tossing and turning in discomfort. "Gaara…" he murmured, his hand coming to rest in the empty space where his lover should have been.

Far, far away, another shinobi watched the pale moon and had the same miserable thoughts as Naruto. Since he had found his lively blond lover, the emptiness in the man's heart; the result of a lifetime of loneliness and pain, had begun to heal. It was a slow process to be sure, but it was happening. The distance separating the two was beginning to take its toll on even the stoic Sabaku no Gaara. Deciding on a plan of action, the redhead disappeared in a swirl of sand.

_Far beyond the hazy borders of my heart_

_I could see a place that's something like this_

_Every now and then I don't know what to do_

_Still I know that I can never go back_

Naruto awoke to his usual routine; get up, take a shower, eat a ramen breakfast, and then go out and 'greet the day'. Today, however, as he was getting ready to head out, he had the strange feeling that something was going to happen. Whether it was for good or for bad he didn't know, but it bothered him to no end. The feeling just seemed to irk him; after all, Uzumaki Naruto never did like secrets. Deciding that it was probably just all in his head, the blond set out towards the Hokage tower, hoping to get a mission to distract him from his immense loneliness.

Meanwhile down by the village gates, the shinobi on duty were somewhat surprised to see a familiar redhead approaching. As far as they knew there was no business with Suna to be conducted, so what was such an important Sand shinobi was doing so far away from his village? Deciding against asking they simply allowed him pass, partly because they thought he might be on a mission, but mostly because they were too frightened to stop and ask him. Bad reputations are never truly forgotten after all…

_But the things I've seen in those hazy dreams_

_Can't compare to what I'm seeing now_

_Everything's so different_

_That it brings me to my knees_

"Aww c'mon Old Hag, give me a mission! Any mission at all I don't care!" Naruto argued.

Tsunade, the vein in her forehead throbbing violently, took a deep breath and managed to calm herself. "I've already told you Naruto, there are no missions I can possibly assign you to today. Everything above D-rank has already been taken, so unless you feel like picking up garbage or chasing after lost cats, you're out of luck."

"Grahhhh! But I'm going out of my mind with boredom here!" Naruto complained, waving his arms around violently for dramatic effect.

"Well that's too bad! You think I'm going to be having any fun today either?!" She gestured to the mountain of paperwork Shizune was attempting to sort through. "And another thing…" She rose and walked up to the blond ninja. "DON'T CALL ME OLD HAG!" With that she belted him across the face, sending him flying out the window. He landed in an unconscious heap outside the door of the tower.

"Er, Tsunade-sama, don't you think that was a little rough?" Shizune piped up, leaning her head out the window to look down at the poor boy below.

"Eh, he'll be fine. He's got the Kyuubi to heal him. And if I broke anything…well I'll just have Sakura fix him up." Tsunade nodded sagely at her plan. Shizune just sighed and returned to her filing. It was going to be a long day.

_And though I know the world of real emotion has surrounded me_

_I won't give in to it_

_Now I know that forward is the only way my heart can go_

_I hear your voice calling out to me:_

_"You'll never be alone"_

Naruto awoke about an hour later to the curious stares of the villagers. The shinobi passing by smirking knowingly; it was no secret in Konoha who Tsunade's favorite punching bag was. Not that the boisterous blond didn't deserve it most of the time. Grumbling about crazy old women and boredom, Naruto decided to do the only logical thing he could think of; go eat some ramen. He was in such a hurry to get to Ichiraku's that he didn't notice a familiar mop of read hair weaving it's way through the crowd.

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_I can hear you_

_And when I find the world of real emotion has surrounded me_

_The many things that you taught me then_

_Will always be enough to get me through the pain_

_Because of you I am strong enough to know I'm not alone_

When Gaara entered the Yamanaka Flower Shop, he was immediately greeted by the scent of a variety of exotic plants and flowers that he had never seen or even known existed. The desert isn't exactly the best place for such things.

"Welcome to the Yama-" Ino dropped the vase she was carrying and stared at the unexpected guest. "I have to say, you're the absolute dead last person I would have ever expected to see in here." she chuckled as she managed to overcome her surprise. "Does he know you're in the village?"

"Not yet. I wanted to surprise him." Gaara answered curtly. "You don't happen to know what kind he likes do you?"

"Ah no, the flower preferences of Konoha's male shinobi isn't exactly a subject worth researching. You'll just have to guess." the blond kunoichi chuckled. Seeing Sabaku no Gaara pick out flowers for his boyfriend was definitely going to earn a permanent spot on her list of strange things she never thought she would see.

Slightly annoyed, Gaara nodded and stepped forward into the shop. He had only taken a few steps when suddenly… "ACHOO!" the poor redhead began to sneeze violently. "What the hell is this?" he growled at the new sensation.

Ino visibly sagged when she realized her fun was over. "You must be allergic to flowers! Oh well… I suppose you'll just have to get Naruto something else."

"Any -sneeze- ideas?"

Putting her hand to her chin, Ino thought for a moment while trying to suppress the laughter threatening to overtake her. She didn't think Gaara would appreciate being laughed at. "Well everyone says the ways to a girl's heart are flowers, chocolate, and jewelry. Naruto's not enough like a girl for jewelry, but chocolate seems like it would be a good idea. Besides," she snuck up to him and whispered in a very hush-hush tone, "everyone knows that ukes love sweet things."

Gaara blushed and said nothing, choosing instead to exit the flower shop and wander off in search of chocolate for Naruto. As soon as the door closed Ino burst into an uncontrollable fit of giggles and scared off the next few customers who entered the shop.

_And if I find the real world of emotion has surrounded me_

_And I can't go on_

_You are there the moment that I close my eyes to comfort me_

_We are connected for all of time_

_I'll never be..._

Patting his stomach contentedly, Naruto climbed the stairs to his apartment cheerfully. "I'm home!" he announced to the empty rooms and almost jumped out of his skin when he heard some scuffling in his bedroom. "Is somebody there? Ero-sennin is that you? If you want to borrow money again you can forget it, not after-" he stopped short when he walked into the room and saw just who his visitor was. Words failed him as he stared at his red-haired lover.

"Welcome home." Gaara breathed slowly. He was surprised at how husky his voice sounded.

"Gaara…what are you doing here? You're too important to just leave Suna like this. What if-" Gaara never found out "what if". He quickly closed the space between them and silenced the blond with a single slender finger.

"It doesn't matter Naruto. I wanted to see you, so here I am." Gaara whispered, moving in to capture the blonde's soft lips with his own. Naruto quickly melted into the kiss, his pent up longing and frustration driving him to deepen the kiss.

"Well I'm really glad you did. I wanted to see you too, more than you'll ever know." Suddenly he blushed and his eyes flickered towards the far wall. Gaara smiled knowingly and led his lover over to the bed. Needless to say, the pair spent a very enjoyable day together.

_And though I know the world of real emotion has surrounded me_

_I won't give in to it_

_Now I know that forward is the only way my heart can go_

_I hear your voice calling out to me:_

_"You'll never be alone"_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_I can hear you_

Later that night Naruto's hand again strayed to the other side of the bed, where, instead of finding an empty space, it came to rest on the chest of the one most precious to him. "I love you Gaara…" he murmured through his sleep. Gaara simply smiled.

_I can hear you..._

_

* * *

_

Heh, this was fun to write, if a little weird. I recommend reading it while listening to the song if possible. Anyway, I think I might do a SasuNaru songfic next. This is also the first story to be betaed by the lovely C-chan. Let's all give her a hand yay! And then let's all hit the review button and leave some comments for this poor little uke with too many story ideas!

C-Chan: Nothing much to fix up! Excellent job Sato-Chan. You make me feel obsolete. :D… and truly there is nothing better then a little Gaara x Naruto.


End file.
